1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display and an image display system, and more particularly, it relates to an image display and an image display system each including a communication portion for transmitting/receiving image data.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image display and an image display system each including a communication portion for transmitting/receiving image data are known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2003-169734, 2007-72714 and 2003-242409, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-169734 discloses a digital photo frame (image display), connected to a server storing photographic data through the Internet, including a flash memory storing photographic data. The digital photo frame described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-169734 is so formed that the user thereof can store (download) photographic data selected by him/her from among those stored in the server in the flash memory of the digital photo frame and can delete the photographic data selected by him/her from the server in a state accessing the server. Further, the digital photo frame described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-169734 is so formed that the user can store (upload) photographic data selected by him/her from among those stored in the flash memory of the digital photo frame in the server.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-72714 discloses an image distribution system connecting a communication terminal operated by an originator, a photo frame having a RAM storing image data and a display monitor capable of displaying image data and an image distribution server with each other through a network. The image distribution server described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-72714 has a customer information table associating the electronic mail addresses of the communication terminal and the photo frame with each other. Thus, the image distribution system is so formed that, when the originator sends an electronic mail accompanied by image data to the image distribution server by operating the communication terminal, the image distribution server refers to the customer information table and acquires the electronic mail address of the photo frame corresponding to the communication terminal. The image distribution server is so formed as to send an electronic mail accompanied by the image data to the photo frame corresponding to the acquired electronic mail address. The image distribution system is so formed that the display monitor of the photo frame receiving the electronic mail consequently displays the image data desired by the originator operating the communication terminal as images.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-242409 discloses an image display system connecting a personal computer (PC) operated by the user thereof, a server storing image data and an image display, including a RAM storing image data, capable of displaying image data with each other through the Internet. The image display system described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-242409 is so formed that, when the user of the PC transmits image data to the server through the Internet by operating the PC, the server temporarily stores the image data. Further, the image display system is so formed that, when the image display is connected to the server through the Internet, the server transmits the image data received from the PC to the image display, so that the image display finally displays the image data transmitted from the PC as images.
In the digital photo frame disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-169734, however, the user must select the photographic data to be operated and perform a prescribed operation every time he/she updates data by downloading, deleting or updating photographic data with respect to the server. Therefore, the user of the digital photo frame is disadvantageously burdened with the prescribed operation for updating data.
In the image distribution system described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-72714, the user must select image data to be operated and transmit an electronic mail accompanied by the image data from the communication terminal to the image distribution server every time he/she wishes to display a new image on the photo frame (wishes to update data). Therefore, the user is disadvantageously burdened with a complicated operation for updating data. In the image distribution system described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-72714, further, the communication terminal cannot display image data stored in the RAM of the photo frame, although the photo frame can display image data received from the communication terminal. When another image data is added to the photo frame by a means other than the electronic mail sent from the image distribution server, therefore, the communication terminal cannot display the image data added to the photo frame.
In the image display system described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-242409, the user must select image data to be operated and transmit the same from the PC to the server when he/she wishes to display a new image on the image display (wishes to update data). Therefore, the user is disadvantageously burdened with a complicated operation for updating data. In the image display system described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-242409, further, the server cannot display image data stored in the RAM of the image display, although the image display can display image data received from the PC. When another image data is added to the image display by a means other than transmission from the server, therefore, the server cannot display the image data added to the image display.